Referring to FIG. 1, an example of making a prior power powerpole connector assembly 10 is illustrated. In this example, an end user must thread the cables 12(1)-12(8) through the housing 14, attach the powerpole connectors 16(1)-16(8) to the ends of each of the cables 12(1)-12(8), and then pull the powerpole connectors 16(1)-16(8) back into the housing 14. Once in the powerpole connectors 16(1)-16(8) are in place in the housing 14, the end user must lock the powerpole connectors 16(1)-16(8) into the housing 14 by pressing retaining pins 18(1)-18(3) through holes 19(1)-19(3) in the housing 14 and holes 17(1)-17(3) in the powerpole connectors 16(1)-16(8). The cables 12(1)-12(8) are then secured in place by a cable clamp 15.
Unfortunately, there are a number of shortcomings to this method of making and design of the powerpole connector assembly 10. As the discussion above illustrates, the process for making this powerpole connector assembly 10 is very labor intensive and time consuming. For example, it can be difficult for the end user to train cables 12(1)-12(8), particularly larger sized cables, through the housing 14 to be connected to the powerpole connectors 16(1)-16(8). Additionally, it can be difficult for the end user to align the holes 19(1)-19(3) in the housing 14 with the holes 17(1)-17(3) in the block of powerpole connectors 16(1)-16(8) to insert the retaining pins 18(1)-18(3). These and other factors make the assembly of this device difficult and expensive.
In addition to the difficulties in making the powerpole connector assembly 10, the components used in making the powerpole connector housing 14 can also be difficult to manufacture. In particular, the holes 19(1)-19(3) in the housing 14 used to locate the retaining pins 18(1)-18(3) are very close to the edge of the housing 14 and to each other and thus are difficult to manufacture. Precise control of the molding process must be maintained, otherwise cracks and non-filled areas appear around the holes 19(1)-19(3) which can weaken the housing 14. This also adds to the overall cost to manufacture this types of prior powerpole connector assembly 10.